


【oc威】我的一位狱友

by greed2018



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greed2018/pseuds/greed2018
Summary: 当我的上一位狱友死掉之后，他们为我分配了一位新的狱友。





	【oc威】我的一位狱友

我听说他们给我分配了一个新的狱友。  
矿工，诗人，最底层的冷铸机。

因煽动群众，宣扬不当言论获罪入狱。

一个强拆犯在放风时间经过我的监牢前，隔着栅栏告诉我这个消息时，态度带着些许谄媚。  
那时我正无聊的靠在墙上用神经增速剂的空壳子在墙上划刻一只白色的小鸟。

“他们都在打赌那个新的倒霉鬼能活多久，几个狱警也加入了赌局，他们觉得他甚至活不过你这一次的禁闭期。”  
强拆犯的语气充满了对那位还没到来的新狱友的嘲弄和对我胆战心惊的讨好，像一只隔着狮笼偷取食物残渣的不安的老鼠。

楼下的活动大厅在塞满了无事可做的罪犯之后很快就发出了挑衅和冲突的声响——这并不意外，毕竟这是赛博坦少数几个重刑犯监狱，关的大抵是些反复被抓，哪怕经过严苛的刑罚和教育仍然再度社会化失败的家伙，他们的未来要么就在这里待到火种寂灭，要么被送上手术台俱五刑，或者被装进了火种分离舱。无所谓减刑，自然也没多少人在乎所谓的良好表现，在这种地方，哪怕你杀了你的狱友，得到的也不过就是半个月的禁闭而已。而这个闷热的下午很显然加重了所有人的暴躁情绪。

有人在这冲突中高叫着强拆犯的名字，于是那家伙眼神飘忽的缩了缩脖子——作为监狱鄙视链的底层，这种时候被人提起绝不会是什么好事情。他左右看了看，发现没人盯着他，立马一溜烟消失了。

我仍然靠在那里继续刻我的小鸟，外面的热闹与冲突，清风与阳光皆不属于我——牢房里散发着腐朽的味道，而紧锁在我脚腕上的电磁铁链一头连着墙壁，昭示着我正处在禁闭期。

我的新狱友是在半夜被送进来的。当时我睡得很浅，所以脚步声靠近我的牢房时我就醒了。两个高大的狱警从外面把他重重的推进了我的牢房里，机体摔在地上的金属碰撞声在寂静的监狱中突兀而响亮，惊醒了隔壁几个牢房的犯人，引来几声半梦半醒的脏话。黑暗中我眯着眼睛看到那两个狱警甚至没有卸下这新来的人身上的绝缘夹钳就离开了——然后我翻了个身，不再看坐在地上的那具银色机体，面向墙壁闭上了眼睛。

一个低层级的矿工，教育级别甚至不到D，却因为煽动罪入狱——我本以为对方会是个夸夸其谈又自以为是的演说家，攥着一点毫无新意的陈旧理论就觉得看到了世界的真理，抓住任何身边的人疯狂传销他的理论。

却没想到对方相当低调，甚至安静的让我有些受宠若惊。

一整晚，那家伙既没有害怕的瑟瑟发抖，也没有用向狱卒大喊大叫表达不满，他带着绝缘夹钳用一种不太舒服的姿势靠着床脚坐在地上，眼睛盯着牢笼外面，不知道在想什么。

当我第二天起来帮他掰开身上的绝缘夹钳的时候，他甚至还向我道谢——我被那句谢谢吓了一跳，甚至忘记了自己打算说什么。

这种最老式的夹钳，没有哪个监狱的常客不会自己打开的。只要扭一下中间的保险扣——原本它是为了防止磁暴瘫痪锁死，但是大部分生产线为了压低成本用劣质材料制造这个部件，反而让它成了这种型号最普遍的一种设计缺陷。

我摆弄着那副夹钳，眼睛却扫视着这位新狱友，猜测他到底是第一次蹲大牢，还是单纯只是个学不会的笨蛋——我希望是后者。

他站起来活动着束缚了一晚上的手臂，涂漆破损又斑驳，上面布满了细小的划痕和辐射导致的失色，似乎从下了流水线就没有补过漆，几粒矿石渣随着他的动作从他的关节缝隙里面掉出来——很明显在他被捕前不久还曾下过矿。

他有一副漂亮的机体——尽管只是量产的通用型号，但他很明显启动才不久，甚至有可能比我更年轻，并没有经受过多岁月的摧残。他的火种还崭新，跃动间散发的磁场波纹在这小小的牢房扩散开来，让那经久不散的锈味也变得容易忍受了。

他的眼神正直而明亮，是澄澈的夜空，又闪动着不熄的火焰，不曾蒙尘。

他像一只新生的牡鹿，眼中没有充斥残忍的暴虐，也没有隐藏卑鄙的贪婪，然而在这样的地方，年轻并不能说是一件好事——比起年轻，衰老的家伙反而不容易受到为难；比起美丽，丑陋带来的被人无视更加安全。监狱就是这样的一个地方，任何引人注意的都不是什么值得高兴的东西。

假如他继续保持这种没有戒心的样子，就这样走出这间牢房混进那群穷凶极恶的暴徒之间，用不了一个礼拜，他就会被外面那群家伙拆的一个齿轮都不剩——我甚至能想象得出那群炉渣如何把乱七八糟的东西捅进他油箱，踩着他流出来的能量液，在他的惨叫中大笑的场景。

这里的罪犯身上大抵都背着人命，就连最受鄙视的那几个强拆犯也至少是奸杀了几个迷你金刚才被转到这地方。

我打量着他漂亮的眼睛，除非他是把他的非法言论刻在数据板上，又用那些数据板劈开了几个权贵的脑袋，不然着实不该被丢进这里，丢进我的房间——这间被其他犯人称为兽笼的牢房。

他似乎想要说什么，然而外面不知何时来了几个狱警。  
“703号房犯人D-16，出来！”

那几个人面色不善的命令道。

D-16，好吧，至少我知道了新狱友的名字。

晚饭之前他们送他回来了，很幸运，他没有缺胳膊少腿，大脑模块看起来也正常运转，仅仅只是嘴角划破了一道口子，外部装甲多了一些不引人注意的擦伤。

“D-16——那是我作为矿工的编号，作为一种低级的消耗型劳工阶级，原则上我们这样的人是没有姓名的，浪费数据资源——毕竟我们的一生都会在矿下，没有人在乎这种事。”  
当我问起他的名字时，他向我如此解释道，虽然看起来他并不喜欢这种约定俗成的规矩。嘴角的伤口让他吃东西有些困难，他小口的啃咬着手里的能量块，提纯不足的能量块中间清晰可见悬浮的有害杂质，嚼在嘴里发出令人不悦的咯吱声，还带着难以下咽的苦味。

我戳着盘子里的能量配给，注意力却不自觉的集中在我的新室友身上。很明显，即使是这种劣质的能量块，对那个家伙来说也是远远不足的——我见过他这种型号的机子，结实，耐操，对能量的品质要求不高，但为了应付重型工作需要摄取的能量仍然远超过大部分普通机型。

消耗型劳工阶级在生产之初的目标就只有工作，从生到死，除此之外再无多余价值，因此他们缺少的不仅是名字，还有大部分赛博坦人日常活动所使用的节能模式，为了配合机械高炉的高强度运转这是理所当然的。可以这么说，他们这样的机子从出生起就在锁定在了高功率的运转状态下，和永远被迫在笼子里奔跑的电子仓鼠没什么不同。

“你吃吧。”  
我将手里没吃几口的盘子推到他面前。

比起白天，他的情绪有点低沉，很显然那些狱警叫他出去不是为了显示监狱的热情好客的。我无意猜测他受到了什么样过分的对待，但看到他盯着我推过去的盘子有些迟疑，我张了张口，尴尬的发现自己根本不擅长什么放松气氛的闲谈。不过所幸D-16也只是犹豫了一小会，就接受了我的善意，让空气没有继续冻结下去。

我移开了自己的双眼，在铺满了墙面的刻痕中寻找一个空隙，以划刻我的第一百二十六只小白鸟，一时间监牢里只剩下咀嚼能量块的声音和金属划刻石墙的声音。

今天的天气比昨天更加阴沉而闷热，在这样的环境中我很难打起精神来和我的新狱友说点什么——尽管我知道他也过得很艰难。

当天夜里我做了噩梦。  
这不是什么大惊小怪的事情，我总是这样，长夜纠缠着我，即使勉强入睡也很快会被梦魇撕扯。

无尽的流沙淹没了我，我越是挣扎，就越是下陷。我放弃了挣扎也并不能得到安宁，那些流沙不断堆积在我身上，渗入我的关节缝隙中，卡进我的齿轮中，阻隔我的磁场，断绝我的信号，沉重的挤压着我，似乎有千万只手按着我的头和肩膀，将我向下压下去，间或我听到他人琐碎的笑声。

我惊醒的时候火种跃动的极快，火种过速带来的不只是机体不正常的过热，还有眩晕和恶心都让我几乎没法好好坐着。这种状况不是第一次了，而我并不指望机体可以自己冷却下来让我重新进入睡眠——它只会这样让我难受一整晚，甚至第二天连能量块都吃不下。

我胡乱的在床缝里摸索没用完的电路增速剂，把它扎进我胳膊上主管线里，那些廉价的亮粉色液体起效的非常快。随着散热器的轰鸣越来越响，无数意味不明的代码推积在我的视线中，扭曲着光学镜中的图像，最后变成一片白光，耳中只能听到自体的齿轮转动声。我提前扼住了自己的咽喉，机体开始不受控制的痉挛，神经紊乱中收紧的手恰到好处的将尖叫堵在喉咙深处。

一个简单的旋律在我大脑模块里盘旋。  
坏掉的机器人，坏掉的机器人，坏掉的机器人。随着那诡异的旋律，一群奇形怪状的东西从白光中冒出来，逐渐拉扯变形成一个个不成比例的迷你金刚，绕着我开始旋转跳舞。

我抽成一团蜷缩在床与墙的角落中，变形齿轮混乱的在变形与不变中来回换挡，将金属零件折的咔咔响。

尽管已经尽力不发出多余的声音，然而对面的银色机体还是被我的动静惊醒了。那个身影向我这边靠过来的时候，我的大脑模块根本没有内存来思考对方打算干什么，只是觉得一切都陌生而危险。

“滚。”我像一只惊厥的野兽，死死盯着靠近的模糊轮廓，咬牙压低声音重复道：“滚！”

那个身影停止靠近了，却并没有就此忽视我的存在。他坐在阴影中，保持着一种警醒的姿势，目光专注的停留在我身上。  
我想，那双眼睛一定将我的丑态一帧不落的看在了眼里。

这种廉价增速剂的效果并不持久，它消耗掉了我大部分的能量，也消除了我之前的火种过速问题，我很快陷入一种虚脱的状态中，仍然不能入睡，但至少我可以安静的躺着。

我不再发出噪音后，D-16从对面的床上站起身，他试探性的靠近我，在我没有发出不满的情况下，他用粗大的指节轻轻触碰了一下我的手背，似乎在确认我是否还有意识。我的视线有些模糊，只看到银色的身影站在我的床边，向我弯下腰来，红色的光学镜从上方盯着我，我们之间的距离不到半臂，我几乎能闻到他身上散发的矿石与泥土的味道。

“喝点水，你会感觉好一些。”  
一只杯子向我递了过来，我不想接，但对方执意将杯子拿到了我的嘴边。  
“它能稀释掉残留在你神经电路的那些增速剂有害化合物，这是我的一个朋友告诉过我的。”

“……就当是我对你晚餐的回报。”短暂的沉默后，他又补充了这样一句带着善意的解释。

他表现得像是一个经常接触违禁药品的暗巷空壳，或者一位有经验的医生——可他既没有不怀好意的打我剩余增速剂的主意，也没有用憎恶的目光将我当成那些活该烂在下水道里的炉渣。

我放下空杯子的时候，肢体的麻木感略微消退了一些。

“你看起来不像一个瘾君子。”他语气随意的问道。

深夜里他的声音很轻，让我忽然产生了一种错觉，仿佛我们不是两个关在监狱的罪犯，而是两个睡不着的学院新生，在寝室熄灯后仍然偷偷在聊天。

这种想法驱散了深夜的寒意，让我忍不住露出一丝笑意。

瘾君子，严格意义上我的确不是，我从不用这种增速剂获得愉悦，但当我陷入情绪问题的时候，它们可以让我恢复平静——尽管这东西在外面不合法，可是在这里，它反而成了一种所有人心照不宣的硬通货，说来好笑，它对我来说甚至比一般药物更容易搞到手一些。

不过这些细节其实并没有什么意思，于是我反问道：  
“你看起来也不像一个矿工。”

他笑了起来：“如果有得选，我大概会去当一个医生——可现实没法事事如意。被抓进来前，我还在C12矿轨道的矿井下进行当天的第二次爆破作业。”

“我要是你，当时我就会把抓我的人连矿石一起炸了。”

“是个不错的注意，如果我早知道他们是这样不讲道理的把我丢进监狱的话。”  
D-16的声音中带着笑意，手指滚动着床板上的空增速剂壳子：  
“被叫出去的时候我还以为工头又为了什么新的效率问题要找人麻烦。没想到来的是一群审查者——这些人在铁堡虽然到处都是，但在我们那地方可不常见。他们拿着从我房间里搜出的数据板，认为我写的东西具有异常而危险的‘反抗倾向’，并且在传播中造成了不好的影响，要求我彻底配合调查——喏，我就在这里了。”

他又问我：  
“那些狱警和其他犯人都说你是个杀人魔——你是因为什么进来的？”

“杀人魔？”我自嘲道：“好吧，至少比前一个外号听着正经多了。知道吗？我刚进来的时候，那些狱警都叫我——倒霉的菲斯特。要说这事情，那可有意思了。”

他专注的看着我，礼貌的等待我的下文。

“来这里之前，我只是一个非常普通的数据整理员，每天所做的事情无非就是写写报表，整理整理资料。”  
“某天下班的时候，一个思维安检员——你知道的，那些灰色涂装的冷铸量产，他们六百年前当议会通过《思维监察法案》的时候就被生产了出来——在路口拦住了我，要按规定翻阅我的记忆数据库，于是我把他手里的记忆探测棒从他的眼窝捅进了他的脑子里——但是你猜怎么着，第二天我照常上班，没有人来抓我——他们甚至没为那可怜的量产机立案，哈，那是当然的，谁会在乎这种没有任何价值的社会服务型机呢？何况一旦立案，最终就算抓到了凶手，也还是会影响他们管辖区域原本好看的零犯罪率，没有谁愿意做无用功。于是后来我又杀了第二个，第三个——甚至没有人愿意去调取案发地的监控。”

“事情到这里只不过是个普通的连环杀人案而已，但是你猜我是怎么被抓到的？”  
我低声笑起来：  
“两个月后有一天，我在网上无意浏览了一篇反对议会的文章——当天下午就有网络安全官带着人走进了我的办公室。于是，再见，普通的生活，以及，你好，监狱。”

我耸了耸肩：“如果你有机会看到我的档案，你甚至能看到我的批捕理由最开始并不是谋杀——不过之后他们给我定罪的时候就是了。”

“在行为日志的检查下罪行暴露是一件毫无悬念的事情，原本的拘留与罚款变成了刑事案件。一开始有人猜测是不是我有什么违规的记忆和思想需要隐瞒，但在经过彻底的记忆筛查之后他们一无所获，甚至那篇违禁文章经过数据流交叉比对发现也不是我专门去搜索的，根本无法定罪；于是他们又思索是不是那位可怜的安检员的神色和态度激怒了我，毕竟我从没有过任何暴力倾向，也没有犯罪前科，他们甚至扫描了我的大脑模块检测我是不是感染了什么新型的电子病毒——结果令人失望。”

我毫不在意的笑了一声，手指在在自己的金属脑壳上敲了敲：  
“最后他们只能在结案报告书上说，我的大脑模块在下流水线的时候就有隐藏的故障，而损坏的故障机，既不需要完善的行为逻辑报告也不需要犯罪理由，就像有缺陷的零件使用寿命提前到达了年限。”

D-16笑了起来，监狱里一时间充满了快活的气氛，他环顾四周，看着这间与其他牢房并无结构差异的房间忽然开口问道：“他们——那些狱警，为什么称这作703号牢房为……斗兽笼？”

他一定在心里好奇这个问题很久了。  
“他们说被扔进这间牢房的犯人成千上万，但没有谁能够活过一周，你真的杀了那么多人？”

“大概。”我诚实的回答道。

“我的第一个狱友脾气并不是很好，据说是为黑帮的大人物顶罪进来的。”  
“谁知道呢，也许是黑帮的交流方式，他在进了牢门不到五分钟就把我按在地上礼节性的揍了一顿。然后当天夜里他死了——巨大的尸体上插着带有我电磁印记的钢条——监狱的摄像头那一晚神奇的故障了，而狱警立马盖棺定论是罪犯之间的矛盾冲突导致了死亡，甚至没人质疑为什么我这样的机型能毫发无损的干掉一个重量是我两倍的重型机——没人觉得这有什么奇怪，毕竟我本就是一个丧心病狂的杀人犯。”

“第二个狱友就有意思了，他以前似乎是权贵的私人厨师，但谁知道那些权贵们吃什么——总之他被抓获的时候，警察们在他的厨房里搜集到了大量被肢解的空壳。他被扔进我的牢房的时候表现的非常老实，但是当天半夜我被金属摩擦的声音惊醒，睁开眼看到他正拿他变形成钢锯的右手专注的锯着我的小腿，当时只差两厘米就能锯到里面的金属胫骨。”  
我展示左腿前部外甲上的凹痕：  
“我杀他完全本能的自保应激，自那之后我就很难睡得着了。”

“第三个狱友在进来的时候就目标明确的想解决掉我，后来我想大概是为了灭口吧，黑帮的事情总是很复杂。”

“第四个狱友——我实在不是很想回忆他。他是因为在暗网贩卖重口味致死拆片被抓进来的，但不知道别人暗示了他什么，他似乎认为在这牢房里用粗暴的手段强拆和杀掉我能取悦某位监狱的掌权者从而让他减刑离开这里——但现在我还好好的活着，所以后果你知道了。”

“我是坏了，但可没疯——犯罪档案里的检查报告可以证明我的精神模块正常运转。进来之前我是个文职人员，又不是什么角斗士或者剑客，但你也知道，有时候事情就是这样，没人在乎事情的细节和真相怎样，众人只想要狂欢，连那些狱警也是如此——倒霉的菲斯特，坏了修不好的菲斯特——瞧，他们又找到了他新的使用价值。”

说罢，我笑嘻嘻的问他：“现在你害怕我了吗？”

“不，我只觉得你很可怜。”他回答道：“不管是里面还是外面，你都被困在一块小小的地方，被人使用着，每天在机械性而重复的事情里来回往复——可你很明显并不喜欢这些。”

于是我沉默了。

毕竟就像他说的那样，这变成了一件对我毫无意义的机械而重复的事情。从此之后，那些狱警就开始不断的扔各种穷凶极恶的罪犯进来，像是把我当成了什么不拿工资的行刑官——在死刑基本废除的现在，想让罪犯永远闭嘴或者消失，这不过是一种常规操作。然而除了D-16，没人对这些事情感兴趣，大部分被扔进这里的犯人不会当面问我这个问题，他们总是很快进入了所有人为他们安排好的角色，将我当成什么噬人的野兽，寻找机会想致我于死地，仿佛杀死我就能得到国王的赦免。

我一次又一次活下来，像一块被诅咒的顽石，逐渐在众人的眼中变得可怖，亦在这力量至上的监狱中逐渐受到他人的敬畏。

可这没什么好骄傲的。

斗兽笼，我不过是那些人的一个娱乐项目，都是被使用，正确的使用，错误的使用，对物品来说没有任何不同，野兽又或者婊子，又有什么区别？

当我看着D-16的眼睛，一种油然而生的羞耻感让我忽然无所适从，仿佛刻意忽略自己丑陋的怪物猝不及防的从镜子里看到了自己可怜可笑的身影。

D-16没有再问更多的问题，只是轻轻坐回了自己的床上。

\--

之后的几天，我们仍然相安无事的共处着。  
D-16真的是一位很好的狱友，他谦逊，礼貌，善于倾听，最重要的是不对我怀有恶意——这种品质在监狱中实属罕见。

他一定是被关错了地方，也许他的朋友正在外面奔走为他洗刷那些不合理的指控——这么想的同时，我又非常自私的希望他就这么永远在这里住下去，这样一来至少我以后可以过上平稳的监狱生活。

虽然我知道这是痴人说梦——大部分罪犯甚至在这里待不了一个世纪。就算这个社会不再崇尚死刑，但处理罪犯的方式仍然有的是——而火种分离监禁和皮影戏就是目前最主流的两种。

当然，火种分离这种半永久性监禁其实也算是重刑，你大概得犯炸掉一颗星球那么重的罪才有可能被考虑实施。而皮影戏——或者官方说法，人格矫正术——比起前者更泛用一些。

从结果上来讲，这种手术是大部分罪犯恢复自由重归社会的唯一希望，监狱的容量总是有限的，进来一些，就总要出去一些——罪犯们其实没有什么选择的余地，何况选择权也不在他们自己的手上。从好的方面来讲，经历人格矫正手术“痊愈”的犯人将免除剩余的刑期，离开监狱后他们会得到一个干净的身份，新的住所，工作，回归社会的过程不会受到任何困难和歧视，对罪犯来说，这不亚于一次奖励丰厚的赦免。

第二次机会，第二次人生——他们总是这么宣传。

D-16来这里一周后，我隔壁的犯人被安排了人格矫正治疗。其他的犯人欢天喜地提前庆祝他的“出狱”，经过我的笼门外时，这位往常总是抱怨不断的“邻居”甚至心情极好的向我挤眉弄眼，行了一个夸张的脱帽礼。我不自觉的向这位沉浸在赦免的喜悦中的邻人点头致意，看着他动作夸张的跟着狱警穿过走廊，拐过转角，矫正室的大门在他身后合起，将他的背影彻底吞没了。

然后一切重回寂静。

人格矫正术的治疗过程并不漫长，当他再次从那扇门里出来的时候，他便已经“痊愈”了。他变得理智冷静，不再抱怨，不再愤怒，脸上带着完美的微笑——他甚至握着那位被他折磨已久的同牢房的犯人诚恳的表示了道歉，而那位狱友一天前还曾被他半夜抓着脑袋在墙上撞得嗙嗙响。

就像律法规定的那样，痊愈者是不需要继续服刑的，他只要收拾好自己的东西就可以畅通无阻的离开监狱。

众人为他的重获自由而欢庆，讨论着下一个幸运儿会是谁，而我坐在牢房中，隔着栅栏望着那被众人包围的“好机器人”——我甚至不记得他叫什么名字，也不关心他曾经是谁，留在记忆里的只有他惹人讨厌的怨天尤人和经常半夜折磨和他同牢房的倒霉犯人之类的模糊印象——可此时此刻，我却仍然控制不住的感到喉咙干哑，泪流满面。

这不是我第一次面对这种场面，更不是我第一次为此哭泣。路过的犯人们对此已经见怪不怪了，他们经过我的牢笼前，只是短暂的一瞥，就再次加入了欢腾的人群。

没人能理解我为何流泪，甚至我自己也不太说的清楚——工具，齿轮，维持社会运转的零件——这就是我们的全部。工具应该为自己再度派上用场而高兴，零件应该为自己重新被安置进巨大的机器而欢腾，笼子里的野兽就算不能理解，却不应该哭泣——但也许坏掉的机器人会吧，既然坏掉了，大概难过也是不需要什么理由的。

D-16沉默的坐在我的身边，看向那“痊愈者”的神色没有丝毫羡慕。

“你们为何而高兴？”他向那笼外忽然问道。  
“为同伴的痊愈！”有人回答。  
“所以我们都是病人——只是因为不符合功能主义眼中的社会标准？”他又问。  
“别管那是不是病，至少现在他获得了自由。”又有人答道。  
“他真的获得了自由吗？”他低声说：“在我看来，他不外乎变成了一个行走的监狱，而那副躯壳即是新的牢笼。”

没有人再理会他了，只把他当做一个无趣的怪人。

我忽然觉得——某种程度上，他清楚我在为何而哭，那些我自己都不明白或者不想明白的东西，他其实比我更加明白。

我们甚至不能称为朋友，他仅仅只是个和我同一牢房还不到一周的陌生人，在那之前，我不曾见过任何矿工工作的样子，他也不曾路过我下班的车站。我们的人生毫无交集，我是一个十恶不赦的重刑犯，而他则倒霉的仅仅因为写了不该写的东西就被投入大牢。

我并没有求证这件事。

某种情绪在我心中蔓延，当我发现与他有所共通，我就越感到焦虑，这种负面情绪让我没法获得应有的亲近感，反而逐渐积累起一种不满。某个声音在从我内部敲击着，想要冲出我的喉咙，那是一句话，一个疑问——为什么。可当我仔细去想，那句话又急急地中断了，仿佛为什么之后的字句都丢了个干净。于是我闭上眼睛，决定把它放在一边。

但至少有一点是很明显的，D-16不愿被“修复”——至少不是这种方式。

“我经历过。”  
我说。

“什么？”他一开始没明白我的的意思。

“皮影戏，就是那些人格和记忆重建手术，我经历过，毕竟报告上将我定义为故障机，自然他们也曾一度试图修好我。”

“什么？”他难以置信的又问了一遍。

“人格矫正术，我做过，大概3次。”我回答道：“然后他们失败了。”

“失败了？”  
D-16的反应显然和那些手术台上的脑科医生一样惊讶，毕竟官方说法，这种手术能彻底矫正人们的“思维疾病”，我想那大概只是官方为了推广这种疗法的夸大其词，失败率自然也不会写在宣传里。

“对，每次我出去以后大概只能维持正常不到一礼拜就会再次开始杀人。”我掰着手指回忆道：“思维安检员，审查者，甚至还有一个为我做人格矫正手术的脑科医生——我的人格顽固的像一块铬矿石，他们为此把我重新抓回来三次，做了七次手术。”

“这些手术几乎毁掉了我的大半记忆中枢，我现在几乎不记得自己磨合期之前的事情了，而且反复重建逻辑回路给我带来了频繁的焦虑和惊厥等后遗症，但是这经历对我来说也不算一无所获。皮影戏其实没那么神秘——就像打开夹钳一样，这是有诀窍的。”

“我从那位死掉的脑科医生的记忆模块里学会了不少封装意识建立ghost系统来欺诈皮影戏手术的小技巧，你甚至可以用冗余记忆——就是那种今天吃了什么踩到几块石头之类的睡一觉就会被大脑自己清理掉的东西——来伪装核芯人格记忆骗过设定好的记忆剪切辅助程序。”

“你想学吗？”我忽然问他：“我教给你吧。”

\--

老实说，我并不清楚我的狱友到底是写了什么大逆不道的东西才被丢进了这里，也不想问，考虑到我被捕的经过，我对这种依靠文字传播麻烦的人更想敬而远之。

但某些人想要D-16永远闭嘴却是再明显不过的事实——从他被扔进我牢房的第一天我就知道了。无辜的年轻人被扔进斗兽笼，人们想看到的绝不是他与野兽和平共处的美好画面。

何况D-16即使进到这里也依然没有停止写东西。

他像是患了某种书写强迫症，除了吃饭和睡觉，剩下的大部分时间都只是安静的坐在他的小床上，不停的敲打着那些在这隔绝网络的地方绝没有他人能看到的字句，我尝试过阻止他，但是他说那些文字在他脑子里一刻不停的盘旋着，如果他不写，它们绝不会安静——他没办法停下来。

D-16自己的存储盘写满后，那些原本被我扔在角落里的低容量的低俗期刊数据板也被他格式化，又重新填满了密密麻麻的字节。我不关心那些字节中浸透了他如何深刻的思想，我只知道我再也看不到期刊里原本那些撅着尾翼敞着挡板搔首弄姿的seeker们了。

当监狱的消息传递者第三次暗示我的时候，甚至连D-16都听懂了对方的话外之音。然而我对此视若无睹——和一个安分守己的狱友比起来，那些丰厚的奖赏对我来说并没有太大的吸引力。虽然如果D-16能别继续荼毒我的低俗期刊我会更爱他一点——这件事对我造成了实打实的精神伤害，甚至让我好几个小时拒绝和D-16说话。

那之后我清净了几天，上面像是放弃了说服我完成这件事。我盘算着也许这次我的禁闭期可以顺利结束，不会再因为我的新狱友又一次死亡而被再次延长。

尽管偶尔冒出的不明所以的不满感仍然像一根刺一样时不时的中断我的思路，但我将其归结为情感模块的bug，不再对此大惊小怪。禁闭期结束后，我想我甚至可以带着我的这位新狱友去监狱的活动区后面悬崖上看看锡羽白燕——就是我在墙上画的那种——不写东西的时候，D-16会对它们感到好奇，他说他常年待在矿井之下，从未见过这种小鸟。

但有时候普神就是这样的一种操蛋玩意，他根本不想让你的心愿顺利实现。  
几天后的一个下午，三个带着警员身份识别卡的生面孔闯进了我的牢房。他们形状古怪，身体结构明显带着俱五刑改造的痕迹，训练有素而目标明确的直冲着D-16而来。

监狱的家伙们把这些人蔑称为议会的“猎犬”——这些家伙身体经过高度特化的改造，忠诚的像是被半驯化的火种吞噬者，挂着警员的职位，干的却往往都是些见不得光的脏事。

“别多管闲事。”其中一个用枪口指指我，又指指打开的牢门，看起来并不想有多余的人碍事。  
我踢了一下脚腕上的电磁锁链，它们发出哗哗的响声——那长度刚刚只够我走到马桶。我无可奈何的摊手，示意我无法完成他们的指令。

“别多管闲事。”  
那个“警员”放弃了将我赶出牢房的目标，只是拉动了一下枪栓，然后再次重复了这个警告。

D-16猝不及防被迎面一枪托砸在脸上，重重倒向地面，能量液从他凹陷撕裂的眼角涌出，又顺着他的左脸流下来。那些“猎犬”没有给D-16什么反应的时间，他们迅速围了上去，两个站在外围警戒，剩下的一个开始毫不留情的殴打他。

我坐在床上，背靠着冰冷的铁墙，冷眼看着施暴者扼着D-16的咽喉，提起他的上半身，一记膝击重击在他腰侧变形齿轮的位置，精密电路损坏造成的电流震荡引发了剧痛和干呕，然而对方并没有给他呻吟和喘息的时间，在朝着伤处几次猛踹后，又抓着他的前额护板将他的头拖离地面，狠狠撞在牢房的钢制床架的尖角上，力度大到令床角都凹陷了一点。

D-16从始至终没有反击一下，他像是从最开始就被打蒙了一般，蜷缩在地上，双手徒劳的护着自己的头部。他的银色的机体如此结实而厚重，却温驯的像一架钢琴，或者不能动弹的冷柜，只能在对方残暴的重击下增添一道道伤痕——这事情本与我无关，按理说我该礼貌的移开目光，即使是从一个狱友的角度来讲，让同伴观赏自己被毫无还手之力的“训诫”，对D-16应该也是一件丢脸的事情，我应当在一切结束后忽略这段难堪的经历，对此绝口不提，就当做什么都没有发生。

那些“猎犬”丝毫没有停手的意思，甚至下手越来越狠，没有什么比单方面殴打一个不会还手又会感到疼痛的沙包更能引起人的施虐冲动的了，两个警戒的警员也渐渐忍不住加入了行列，他们大笑着一拳拳打下去，像在玩一个残忍的游戏。很明显他们的目标不是“训诫”，倒更像是“灭口”。我不清楚是他们接到的命令本来如此，还是这些疯狂的“猎犬”根本不在乎。

啊，果然这次的狱友也活不下去吗？  
我面对着这场景心想。

思想家，殉道者，有时候你会发现这两重身份很容易出现在同一个人的身上——也许D-16也是如此，这种我难以理解的人总是轻易就接受了自己的命运，并打算以生命来贯彻自己的思想——为此他是不会还手的。

可最开始，当D-16受到第一下攻击时从他眼中迸发出的短短一瞬间的愤怒与杀意又难道是我的错觉吗？

几滴能量液溅到了我的床上，我用拇指擦了擦，放进嘴里尝了尝，发现和我自己流出来的没什么不同。

那些“猎犬”终于打累了的时候，我看到其中一个笑嘻嘻的拿出了枪，拉开保险，将枪口顶在了D-16的头上。

枪响。

\--

D-16抬起头，震惊的看着我。他脑袋旁边的墙上，黑漆漆的弹痕还在冒着青烟。两具尸体倒在脚下，第三个被我手中锈蚀的钢筋从后背捅穿了火种，双脚离地正在呜呜咽咽的挣扎，火种舱能量液滴滴答答顺着他的脚流下来，浇在D-16的脸上，而D-16甚至顾不上去擦拭它。

“你为什不反抗？”我语气平静的问道。

“你为什么不反抗？”我又问了一次，心中的不满终于达到了顶峰，找到了具体的缘由。

“这未免太可笑了，你拥有如此庞大而强力的身躯，却拿它用来无关痛痒的打着那些没有任何现实作用的文字，它们既不能让你逃出这鬼地方，也不能替你干死眼前的敌人。你说那些出去的人身躯即是行走的监狱——但你和“痊愈者”又有什么不同？”

第三只“猎犬”早已在我的质问中熄灭了火种，我扔下手中的钢筋，那褪色的机体摔落在D-16的脚边，发出沉闷的声响。对那些相关者而言，D-16这样的人绝不只一个，但他们能撼动利益者的地位吗？不过是恼人的嗡嗡作响的蚊虫罢了，消灭他们也不过是图一个清净。

就像被我杀死的思维安检员，替人顶罪的黑帮打手，为权贵服务的厨子，暗巷里倒毙路边的空壳，甚至是那些被改造特化的“猎犬”，他们和我，和D-16，都没有任何区别，在真正能左右局面的大人物眼中都不过是可有可无的东西，是工具，是代码，是数字，除此之外，没有价值，没有意义。

“你还要继续写吗？有价值吗？有意义吗？”  
我问道。

D-16没有回答，他看着地上的尸体，眼中原本被他压抑和掩盖的火焰此时却逐渐燃起了，它们烈烈的摇晃着，发出劈啪作响的声音。

一直覆盖在他身上的那层古怪而不和谐的名为‘驯服良善’的薄膜在这火焰中破裂融化，一片片开始脱落，显露出隐藏在深处的一颗战士的灵魂，它如火热烈，如冰酷寒——褪去一切后，变得锐利，危险，又纯粹。

\--

杀死“猎犬”并没有带给我更多麻烦，这种事情本就是没有书面证据的暗地行动，自然没有谁会去解释他们为何莫名其妙的进入到管理混乱的重刑犯监狱的牢房里，几条狗看起来也并不如主人的名誉更重要——只不过我的禁闭期再次延长了。

也有好处，D-16的量刑问题忽然被提起，某位新上任的副监狱长调取了他的档案，发现以他的罪行程度根本不该长时间的被关在这种地方，他本来只需要在临时看守所拘留几天就能重获自由。

带D-16去看锡羽白燕的事终究没能达成，他在我禁闭期结束前就得到了假释——虽然我们并不清楚这到底是他的朋友真的来救他了，还是仅仅某位权贵的又一次将计就计。最坏的情况，被抓出去直接皮影戏也不是不可能。

离开牢房前，他忽然问我：  
“如果我被‘修复’了，你也会为我哭吗？”

当我点头时，他轻轻拥抱了一下我，像一个亲切的朋友一般。

\--  
后记。

又过了几年，我在一次群体暴动事件中逃出了监狱。

我跑的离赛博坦足够远，甚至一度机械生命都很难遇到，没谁能再把我抓回去。得到某个好心的纯能量种族的帮助之后我安定了很长一段时间，后来那位朋友离开前给我留下了一艘小型虫洞飞船，我便顺势开着它做起了物流运输，老板和员工都是我自己一个人。这是一份简单又愉快的工作，定下目的地，给足运费，我什么都送，也很少问除此之外的事情。虽然也不是事事顺利，在宇宙里到处走总会遇到些危险，偶尔也有不讲道理的客户想要灭口，绝地反杀或者死里逃生几次以后，我也变得熟练了起来。几百年下来，由于我良好的信誉和对客户隐私的尊重，也逐渐积累了稳定的口碑。

再次见到D-16对我来说是一件非常意外的事情。  
那天我接到一个出手阔绰的运送单子，叫我运送一批非常稀有的高能以太炸弹到某片位于半人马座的星区中去，此时距离我离开赛博坦已经超过几个世纪，设定航线前我甚至没想起那里就是曾经的故土。

我就是在目的地遇到了D-16——那时他已经叫做威震天了。  
当我还在思考自己的熟悉感从何而来时，对方却先一步认出了我。此时的他气派非常，身边环绕着形形色色的赛博坦副官，来来往往的穿过我与他身边，报告着繁杂而重要的事务。当晚我们在他的营地外聊了整晚，他为我讲述了离开后的几年他如何回到矿井，又如何因为意外冲突和所有同伴逃离了矿星，当了角斗士，暗中召集了同道者，最后又如何发动了革命，那些经历精彩的像是一个传奇。天刚刚亮的时候，新的战情催促着他不得不结束我们的叙旧，于是我们就此分别。

后来又过了近三百万年，我们第二次见面了——然而彼时的情景却远没有上一次那么愉快了。  
“没想到你变成了一个无趣的人。”  
我放下那箱黑暗物质密封罐，环视了一圈这艘如利维坦一般巨大的报应号的内部，这战舰完备而先进，宛如一座难以撼动的空中堡垒，可威震天的双眼疲惫而麻木，仿佛已经被漫长的战争掏空了精神。

赛博坦对我来说早已在漫长的时光中从故土变成了陌生的异乡，对一个有时候甚至都想不起来自己星球坐标还得查星际地图的异乡人来说，这场战争显得遥远又复杂，我只模糊的在他人口中听说过赛博坦似乎早已被熄灭，却甚至都没想过回去看一眼。阵营也好，正义也好，对我都像是别人口中的故事，我没法身处其中感到什么当事者的自觉。

可我还是忍不住开了口。  
“你似乎又回到了当年的牢笼中，已经忘记了为何而战，仅仅是机械性的开启一场又一场的战争，在众人的关注中获得一场短暂的胜利或者被撕碎又被拼起来，我看不出这和玩rts游戏有什么不同，你有注意到是从什么时候开始你已经不再思考新的可能性和任何未来，只是麻木的计算着每场战斗的兵种组合地形利用与胜率的关系吗。”

“你曾经可怜当年的我，可你看看，现在的你就像当年的我，只是霸天虎的野兽和婊子罢了。”

他举起融合炮，狠狠的盯着我，然而最后又放下了。

“那我应该怎么办，放下融合炮向擎天柱投降，从此洗心革面当一个汽车人吗？”  
他负气的质问我。  
“你是不是也像其他人一样，觉得我一定会失败？”

“我不清楚擎天柱是谁，也不知道汽车人是什么组织，我只是一个送快递的。”  
我也许能轻易的将他从一个施虐的狱警手中救出，可我终究无法打开他自己为自己铸造的牢笼。

最后他咆哮着将我赶了出去。

我的飞船进入折越虫洞的时候，眼泪忽然控制不住涌出眼眶。

第三次再见威震天的时候，已经又过了几百年。  
这一次我既没有为他运送危险武器，也没有带着什么古怪的毁灭宇宙的物质。我听说他输掉了战争，解散了霸天虎，失去了他曾经那样深爱的星球——我本以为我会见到一位行将就木的绝望老头，可当他登上我的飞船时，我却只看到一位心态平和的普通人——甚至看起来比几百年前还年轻一点。他不再愤怒，不再不甘，也不再感到焦虑与疲惫。像是在漫长的时光中终于想通了所有的事情，与自己达成了和解，此时的他显得轻松又自由，如同清晨第一缕微光照耀下带着露水的澄澈空气。

他再次轻轻拥抱了一下我，就像一个分别已久的老友。

“运送一个活人真的没问题吗？”  
他问道。

“这不算什么，我前两年还为一位新生的虫母运过几百枚正在孵化的刺蛇卵——只要你别在我的飞船里吐骨刺，我相信我们会相处的很愉快的。”

“我真没想到会在这种时候再次见到你。”他的表情显得有些怀念。

“毕竟有人提前好几年就预付了一大笔定金要我在特定的时间来这里私运一个叫威震天的人——虽然他没付尾款就死了，但是我还是得履行约定——飞到宇宙的尽头可不便宜，运气不好这几年遇上虫洞风暴要花的时间就更长了。何况劫狱算另外服务，要加钱。你会付尾款的，是吧？”  
我公事公办的问道。

“不好说，得看你要多少了。”

“四百万年的史诗战争故事我觉得就不错。”

“那可得讲很久。”

“至少我们的旅程不会无聊了。”  
我笑着打开飞船的推进器，在引擎声的轰鸣中发动了飞船。

**Author's Note:**

> 一直想写第一人称旁观威震天的文，不过这篇文写了很久仍然感觉不尽人意，但至少它完成了【万岁  
> 漫画里威震天在监狱被毒打的剧情让我特别想写他的牢狱生活，虽然王者的路总是孤独的，但是我还是很想有人在那个时候可以在他身边，于是这位狱友出现了。
> 
> 预付定金让oc救威总的，我私心在声波和小红之间摇摆不定。尽管他们牺牲了，但是我总觉得至少会在这之前挂念威总吧，安排好一切，想着万一自己顾不到，至少有个保险。
> 
> 总而言之ll最后威总的死刑真的是我的一个坎了，篇篇文章都想让他越狱【倒地


End file.
